


A couple of weirdos

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter-Danvers Family Feels, F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter and Kara become friends after she goes to check up on the Grants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara didn’t realise the first time it happened.

She was flying through the National City skies, her mind drifting off to Leslie Willis and how close had Cat been to getting hurt. Luckily, “Livewire” (the girl really _did_ have the wit of a YouTube comment) was now locked in the DEO.

But clearly, that didn’t help to ease Kara’s nerves one bit because before she knew it, she was flying around Cat’s building, focusing on her penthouse’s windows.  She closed her eyes, floating in the night sky and focused on the steady rhythm of a heartbeat she knew too well. Cat was sound asleep and after a moment, Kara checked that Carter was resting too. She reluctantly flew away, telling herself this was a one time thing.

She came back every night after that.

*

There were nights where she could barely get some time off and there were times where the most urgent matter at her beloved home was a stolen purse. Tonight was definitely the latter. After making sure a couple of girls got home safe after a party, she flew around, feeling contempt.

Keeping people safe, and especially the ones she loved, gave a whole new meaning to her life. Which is why she flew around Cat’s penthouse again. The woman’s bedroom lights were off, but Carter’s were still projecting some light on his balcony floor. Kara landed softly outside his window, trying to make sure everything was alright.

“Hiyaa!” someone screamed behind her and out of pure instinct, the blonde raised her arm to cover her front from the attack. As soon as the baseball bat hit, it broke in half. Both the attacker and kara looked at it on the floor and then at each other.

“Supergirl?”

“Carter?”, Kara said, confused and she barely registered the boy lurching forward to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. “Why did you attack me?”

“Because I thought you were a thief!” he answered, rolling his eyes as it it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh, yeah, this kid was definitely Cat Grant’s son.

“A thief that climbed like 30 floors just to break into your home” Kara said, crossing her arms and Carter blushed.

“Uh, right. So what are you doing here?”

“I saw your light on and thought you were in trouble. Are you?”

“Only the school kind”, Carter said and Kara looked at him, confused. “I have a Biology test tomorrow and I feel so nervous. I’ve been studying all day for it”

“Oh, well… why don’t I help you study for a while? I’ll ask you some questions and then you’ll go to bed, ok? If you want to pass you have to get some rest too”

“You’d really do that?”

“Yeah, my duty is to help”, she said and crossed her arms, as if she was about to fight the scariest alien to save the planet.

So thirty minutes later, a lot of questions about photosynthesis and other stuff Kara had forgotten by now, Carter was ready for his test and more.

“Thank you for helping me study. And sorry I attacked you with a baseball bat”

“It’s ok, Carter”, she ruffled his hair and went out to the balcony, ready to fly away. She bent her knees and was about to take off when the boy’s question stopped her movement.

“Hey, how did you know my name?”

Oh, no.

“Uh… your Mom told me” Kara said, trying to smile convincingly.

“Ok. Well, thanks again”

“See ya”, she said and flew away, her heart beating madly in her chest.

_Ok, that was close. This is the last time you’re flying near the Grants, Kara._

But of course, it wasn’t.

*

Cat Grant noticed a lot of things, but she chose to keep quiet about it. She noticed her son was excited the morning before his Biology test, which was weird in itself. But the true mystery came when they said goodbye at school. She kissed him and hugged him tight as usual, wishing him a good day. He walked back on his steps and knocked on the glass of the limo.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Cat said, worried.

“I just wanted to tell you that it’s really cool you told Supergirl about me!” he said, kissed her cheek and ran back to go inside.

Cat thought about it for the rest of the ride to CatCo. But the daily incompetence of her employees and some minor gossips about Hollywood royalty kept her away from the weird conversation she’d had with her son. It was only at the end of the day, when she allowed herself a moment of relaxation and  jellybeans that her mind came back to it. Was she supposed to be worried? How did supergirl knew Carter’s name? And how did Carter know she knew his name?

“Miss Grant?”, Kara cleared her throat and Cat snapped out of her thoughts.

“Yes, Kiera?”, she mumbled, without looking at the girl.

“Your mother called to cancel dinner”

“Thank God. Then get me some sushi and order something for yourself. We still have to check the Tribune’s layouts for friday”

“Yes, Miss Grant”, the girl was on her way out of Cat’s office when she turned around, remembering something all of the sudden. “How did Carter do on his Biology test, by the way?”

Cat froze. Kara gulped. But before the girl could see Cat’s reaction, the woman feigned ignorance and smiled. “Oh, he did great, Kiera, thank you for asking”

And Kara was so naive she actually believe Cat hadn’t noticed. But she did.

She wasn’t going to say anything.

_Yet._

*

“So, I was thinking…”

“What about?”, Kara took her eyes away from the night lights of the city, smiling warmly at Carter. They were both at the boy’s balcony, enjoying each other’s silent company. After rescuing children from a field trip gone so horribly wrong, the only thing that could comfort Kara was the sight of Carter, safe and sound.

“I was wondering about your powers. Like, how do they work and everything?”

“Well, the people from my home planet, called Krypton, had the ability to absorb radiation from stars, especially the yellow ones”

“Like our sun”, Carter said.

“Exactly. So my body transforms the radiation into powers”

“What is your DNA like? And your blood? Do you get sick or sneeze?” the boy had a look of wonder and excitement in his eyes and words were coming out of his mouth faster than Supergirl flying around on a mission.

“I should definitely introduce you to my sister, because she knows more about this than me”

“You have a sister?”

“Yes. She is a bio-engineer”

“That is so cool. And does she have powers too?”

Kara gave an awkward laugh and cleared her throat. She looked to the horizon again.

“No, she’s from Earth. She’s actually my adoptive sister. I arrived here when I was around your age, after my home was destroyed”

The silence could be excruciating. Kara knew that grief and loss were a part of her life, but she often wished she didn’t have to explain where she came from. Not because she was ashamed, but because it was too painful to remember, let alone talk about it.

“I’m sorry”

“Hey, it’s ok”, she said and put her hand on his shoulder. “My adoptive family is really good to me. It was hard at first, but now I feel like I’m at home”

“I know it’s not the same, but I know what’s it like. The feeling that you don’t belong anywhere” he said, sadness clouding his features. Kara kneeled and looked at him in the eyes before she spoke.

“Carter, your Mom loves you. You’re smart, and kind and special. And it doesn’t matter if you have powers or not, your heart makes you a hero, ok?”

“Ok”, he said and hugged her.

“We’re a couple of weirdos, aren’t we?” Kara said against his hair and he laughed.

“It’s cool”

*

Kara discovered too late that flying with ice cream was a very complicated endeavor. Still, she made it to the thirtieth floor without spilling much and landed softly in Carter’s balcony.

“Are you in the mood for ice cream?”

“I could have dessert” a grown woman said and Kara almost dropped the food. Cat Grant.

_Alex is going to kill me._

“Miss Grant! Hi!” Kara mumbled and before she could stop herself, she motioned towards her face, as if she was adjusting a pair of glasses that weren’t really there. Cat’s eyes widen at the movement, and her lips stretched in a smug grin.

_Busted_

“I think you got the wrong floor, Supergirl. The only people in dire need of rescue are the Henderson’s and their awful taste in decoration”

“I… I was just doing my night rounds, Miss Grant” Kara stammered, blushing.

“With ice cream. I see”

Cat circled the girl, stalking her prey and Kara shifted awkwardly.

“Look, after Livewire I came by to make sure you were safe. And Carter was studying and we talked a little bit. And we’re friends. So I brought ice cream. That is now melting so if you could please take a cone”

“Fine”, Cat conceded, her fingers grazing lightly against Kara’s as she took the ice cream. She leaned back in the railway and looked intently at Kara as she ate her vanilla scoop. The girl’s attention was split between Cat’s tongue and her accusations. “You will have to excuse me if I’m being rude but I don’t like the idea of anyone keeping my son up past his bedtime and feeding him sugar, especially on a school night.”

“Yes, of course, I understand” Kara mumbled, the ice cream melting and running down her arm.

“If you insist on visiting, you cannot bring sweets after 7, he has to be asleep at 9:30 and you will under no circumstance take him flying with you”

“But I promised!” Kara actually pouted and Cat had to refrain her impulse to kiss her right there. It was bad enough that Kara was incredibly adorable, brave and kind. But she cared about Carter and enjoyed spending time with him and that was what made her completely irresistible.

“No flying”, she said with a glare that put an end to the discussion. Kara licked her ice cream -what was left of it anyway- smearing some of it at the corner of her mouth. Cat took a step forward and cleaned with a finger that she diligently licked a moment later.

“The only person you should be keeping up all night in this house is me, Kara”, she purred in the girl’s ear. Kara opened and closed her mouth, looking completely dumbfounded. “Good night, Supergirl”

“This conversation is so not over”, Kara muttered, following Cat inside the penthouse.

 


	2. More than one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants more.

There was a lot Supergirl could do that Kara couldn’t even dream of trying. It was hard to explain and it even made kara question her sanity, but putting on the suit, flying around the city and rescuing people gave her a confidence she would never have wearing a pair of glasses and a cardigan. Which is why she had dived in without much thought into this adventure with her boss.

For two weeks now, Supergirl had flown to Cat’s house, landing on the balcony softly and made her way into the woman’s bedroom. Everything after that became a blur of passion and lust, with clothes being torn, lips bitten and fingers tracing patterns on skin. Kara claimed every inch of Cat’s body with a rawness and desire she had never felt before. It scared her to no end, and so she took what the woman gave her without asking herself what it meant.

But enough was enough. Maybe Supergirl could do this and pretend nothing was happening, but Kara was reaching a breaking point. And she had to do something about it. She was determined to make her next meeting with Cat very different.

*

Cat was reviewing a draft of the latest article about the presidential race. To be honest, she would rather be banging her head against the wall; what a nightmare. Which is why she let out a sigh of relief as she spotted a familiar figure floating above her office balcony.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, dear?”, she said, leaving her paperwork on the chair and walking with a newfound energy towards the girl. Supergirl pulled her by the waist, capturing their lips in a messy kiss.

“Sorry” she whispered when they parted, leaning her forehead against Cat’s.

“Does this mean you want to have sex right here? Because I am not entirely against that”, Cat said practically humming with anticipation.

“No, Cat” Kara said in a low voice and broke apart, trying to remain focused on the idea she had. “I need to talk to you”

“Oh”

“Ever since we got together… Everything has changed for me. But I want more. I need more. Not just stolen nights”

“What are you saying?”, Cat spoke and that confused look on her face was what made Kara so afraid. Because she knew once the woman caught up with the idea, she would probably laugh in her face.

“I want dates. And time together. I want this to be more than a one night stand”

“It was more than one night” Cat scoffed.

“You know what I mean”

Cat gulped and sat down.

“Kara, come here”, she said, looking down at her hands. It was only when her walls were down that she dared to say the girl’s name. The admission that she had crossed the line with her assistant/superhero could very well destroy them but she felt it was necessary to acknowledge it now. Kara took a seat next to Cat and they both looked to the horizon in an ominous silence.

“Please don’t send me away” Kara whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

“You know what would happen if word got out. You and I… it can end bad”

“You’re not trying”, Kara accused, looking at her with fierceness. “You talk about being brave and having hope but you want to ends this before it even begins.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

“I want you to try”, Kara said, placing her hand on Cat’s, giving it a light squeeze, and oh God, she was falling for the girl. Cat was doomed from the moment she met her. It was clear as crystal now. The woman stood up from the couch and paced around the balcony, holding her glasses against her chin.

“Dinner”, she finally said. “Let’s start there”

“Dinner?” Kara repeated, skepticism clouding her features.

“It’s not wild sex and constant orgasms, which is what you asked for, am I wrong?” Cat said, an eyebrow arched.

“Right”, Kara sighed, blushing. “Nothing fancy, though”

“Nothing trashy either” Cat fired back, her mind going to a hot dog stand. Yeah, Kara seemed like that kind of girl. She shuddered.

“Let me take care of everything”, Kara said, standing up and walking towards Cat. She gave her a chaste kiss. “Tomorrow”

“Does this mean you’re not coming tonight?” Cat said, trying to hide the anxiety she felt.

“Not tonight. But if you behave” and at that, Kara step forward and gave her a heated kiss. “I’ll make sure you come until you’re out of breath”

Kara flew away and Cat watched her flying away, wetness pooling low in her belly. It was going to be a long night without Kara by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! The next chapter will be about their first date :)


	3. Happy together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat's first date goes a little differently than planned.

Cat was torn between hating her ex-husband or actually thanking him. He had just called to cancel his night with Carter due to a “business meeting” which was actually code for date with a woman whose name he wouldn’t remember in a week. And yes, she was pissed because whenever he cancelled a plan with her son, Carter ended up feeling completely devastated; and as for her date with Kara… she wasn’t sure how she was feeling. Did she wanted to see the girl? Yes. However, if she was being true to herself, it was the idea of things going  _ well _ that concerned her the most. Falling in love with Kara seemed to be inevitable and catastrophic all at once.

A relationship? Cat was so  _ not _ ready for that.

So she called and hoped for the best.

“Cat”, Kara answered and the woman could practically see her smiling.

“Kara… I have some news”

“Cat, no. Don’t cancel. You  _ promised  _ me”, she said. Cat heard the sound of air interfering with the call.

“Are you  _ flying  _ here?”, Cat said in an alarmed tone and rushed to the window, hoping to see the girl arriving anytime at her balcony.

“Yes, I am, we’ll fix this right now”

“Ok, could you stop for a moment and just listen to me, you extraterrestrial moron?” 

The wind stopped.

“Fine”

Cat sighed and closed her eyes.

“I know I promised. But Carter’s father cancelled. And I want to be with him because whenever his sleazebag of a dad cancels, he gets sad and I don’t want him to be alone”

“Oh, Cat. I’m sorry”

Cat walked around the living room, incapable of staying still. The uncertainty about her own feelings was driving her mad; was she worried about Kara being upset? Should she be? Right now all she could do was compromise.

“We’ll reschedule, I promise” 

“No”, Kara said.

“What?”

“I have an idea”, Kara said in her  _ I’m a hero and I can solve anything _ voice.

“Under no circumstances will the IT gnome babysit my son, Kara”

“Not _that_. Just trust me, ok? I’ll pick you both up at 7”

_ “Both?”, _ Cat repeated but Kara had hung up on her.

_ The nerve. _

And now, she was taking her teenage son to a date with Supergirl. Things like this could only happen to her.

*

The knock on the door made Cat’s heart skip a beat. Her irritation over this silly reaction only grew once she remembered Kara could detect it. 

“Carter, get your stuff!” she said, walking slowly to the door on purpose. She wasn’t some desperate girl eager to receive her girlfriend.

_ Girlfriend? _

All pretense of composure was stripped away when she saw Kara, clad in some skin tight jeans, a dark leather jacket and a simple white t-shirt. Her hair was down, make up a bit heavier than usual and her eyes remained hidden behind the black rimmed glasses. There was something about the way she looked -no cardigans, no light pastel colors and no messy bun- that made Cat go crazy. She looked like a woman and a very attractive one at that.

“Hi” she said breathily. 

“Hi, there” Kara bit her bottom lip nervously and Cat’s eyes darkened with desire.

“Come on in”, she said stepping aside and she could feel a jolt of electricity when their shoulders brushed. Cat didn’t have time to kick herself mentally over her juvenile behaviour once Carter ran towards Kara and hugged her, excited.

“Hey, Carter! Are you ready for our big night out?” Kara asked, pushing back her glasses.

“Where are we going? Mom wouldn’t tell me!”

“That’s because she doesn’t know. It’s a surprise”, Kara winked at him and opened the door for the Grants, acting with newfound confidence. “Let’s go!”

Carter was the first to walk out, while Cat stayed behind to talk to Kara.

“Are we taking the bus?” she said, unable to bite her tongue and too used to teasing Kara in every possible way.

The girl made a show of thinking about it, a finger tapping her chin, before answering.

“No, I was thinking we should fly there. I’ll carry you and Carter can go on my back”

“Oh, ha-ha”

“Just go” Kara said, rolling her eyes.

*

The three of them sat inside the car, in silence.

“Uh”, Cat said, still in disbelief of where they were.

“Cool!” Carter said and practically leapt out of the car.

“Come on” Kara touched Cat’s hand and walked to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

“Kara, do you think a fair is a good place for a first date?” Cat said, still looking around the place. She took the hand the girl offered and stepped gracefully out of the car.

“It’s not a first date”

“Oh?”

“I mean, I wanted it to be. But when you told me Carter was upset I just couldn’t stand the idea of him being sad. So I thought of this. I get to spend time with two of my favorite people and he’ll forget everything about his dad”

Cat looked at her for a few seconds. The thing that struck the hardest for her was Kara’s honesty. Because there wasn’t any ulterior motive. She wanted to spend time with them. She wanted Carter to be happy. And that was something Cat was sadly not used to. 

When words failed, actions could do the trick, so she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the girl’s cheek.

“Thank you”, she whispered against her skin.

“Sure”, Kara said, her thumb brushing against Cat’s hand, still entwined with hers. After a moment, they pulled apart and walked towards the entrance, where Carter was looking at every single direction, trying to take all the lights and sounds in. 

Their first stop was the roller coaster. Kara screamed at the top of her lungs, even if the velocity was lower than her average flight around the city. The three of them raised their hands as the cart went up and down, screaming and laughing until their sides hurt. Kara felt an inexplicable surge of emotion as Cat hopped off the cart, her hair a tangled mess of golden locks and took her hand, lacing their fingers. The girl was dragged to every single game by two excited Grants, who were discussing who would be the first one to get tired. (“I am younger than you, Mom” “Yes, but have you heard about the thing I did at the Ki…” “Kilimanjaro, yes I remember”). It was endearing to see them arguing like that, although she was a little concerned once they all took control of a bumper car. She was right all along, because once the game began, they both drove right into hers and bumped her all the way to a corner, pushing more carts to block her way.

“Really?”, Kara said, raising her hands as both Grants high fived over her defeat.

“Kicking butts made me hungry” Cat said with a smug grin.

"There’s only hot-dogs and fries around here” Kara warned, ruffling Carter’s hair as he took her hand.

“I can manage”, Cat said with a wink and dragged them to the nearest food truck.

"Guys, wait!" Carter said before they got to the hot-dog stand. Kara's stomach grumbled.

"Better hurry or she'll starve" Cat warned.

"Come on, I want to knock over the bottles!"

"Fine"

Kara tuned back on her steps and gave the guy on the stand two dollar bills. They botch watched as Carter tried to knock over a pile of milk bottles with a baseball. After three tries, Kara stepped in and -what a shock- she knocked them down at the first try, breaking all the bottles with one simple throw. Slightly freaked out, the man gave her a fluffy suffed unicorn.

"It will go perfect with your collection" Cat said dryly. Kara rolled her eyes and turned around, trying to talk to the man. After a couple of bills, she came back and gave Cat a small Supergirl figure.

"For _your_ collection" she said, trying hard not to laugh.

Cat rolled her eyes and walked away, doll in hand.

*

“ _ Dif if fo goof _ ” Kara moaned, her mouth full of fries.

“ _ Fwhat? _ ” Carter said, also having trouble with chewing with his mouth closed.

“You two better act and eat like civilized human beings” Cat rolled her eyes, managing to eat a hot-dog like it was fine cuisine. She saw a drab of ketchup on the corner of Kara’s mouth and leaned in to clean it with her napkin. Kara licked her lips when she felt Cat’s fingers on her chin. She wouldn’t kiss her in front of Carter,  _ right _ ?

“Oh, my God, Kara?” a voice said behind Cat, effectively breaking the moment between the two women. The young blonde looked over Cat’s shoulder and her eyes instantly light up.

“Dylan!” she squealed and hugged a brunette, who began to jump around in Kara’s arms. “It’s so good to see you”

“It’s good to see  _ you.  _ Where have you been, Little Danvers?”

“Oh, you know, National City, a job as an assistant. No big deal. You?”

“Well, this amusement park is my job, actually. I help with management”

“So, you get to ride all the games for free?” Carter jumped in, excited at the idea of endless roller coaster rides.

“Carter, it’s rude to interrupt a conversation”, Cat said and joined the two girls, placing her hand on Carter’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce you, guys. Cat and Carter, this is Dylan. She and I worked together during the summer here, when we were 17”

“Nice to meet you” Cat said with a handshake, while Carter waved a bit awkwardly.

“I have an idea. Why don’t I show Carter around? You know, how everything works, and you could even get inside the house of horrors, to see how everyone gets ready”

“That would be so cool, right Mom?”

“Well… If you want to, and it’s not a problem for you, of course, Dylan”

“Yeah. Aren’t you busy with work, Dyl?” Kara said confused. 

Her friend pulled her roughly by the arm and said quickly:

“Don’t be an idiot, Kara, I’m trying to give you and your date some time alone”. Dylan raised her voice again and extended her arm to the boy. “Shall we?”

“Kara, is this a good idea?” Cat said, watching as her son walked away with a complete stranger.

“Don’t worry, Dylan has 3 younger siblings, so she is very reliable when it comes to this. Plus, Supergirl is around in case we need it”

“Right, right”

“Come on” Kara said taking her hand. “There’s one more game we have to try”

*

“The sight is beautiful” Cat said, as they looked to the horizon. The ferris wheel was something Cat didn’t particularly enjoyed -who would want to go around in circles like a hamster?- but watching the lights of the park and the distant ones of National City gave her a whole new perspective.

“I’m glad you like it” Kara put her arm around Cat’s shoulders, and then gave her temple a sweet kiss, inhaling the woman’s perfume.

“So, what’s the story behind this?” Cat said, leaning to the touch.

“There is no story”

“There’s  _ always  _ a story, Kara”

“Are you trying to get an exclusive now that the story on Clinton is dropped?” Kara said, amused.

"Don’t be ridiculous” Cat scoffed, but nudged Kara playfully. "You don't have to tell me"

“I want to”, the girl sighed. “I just… I loved to come here when I was a child. To ride the roller coaster and feel the wind on my face. Or come up here and look at the city lights. When i was growing up, I wasn’t supposed to use my powers. So when I came here, I could imagine what it would be like to fly at night or run as fast as I could. I guess it was an outlet”

“I’m sorry. I… We haven’t really talked about it. But I know how much you’ve lost. I wish you didn’t have to suffer like that” Cat whispered, turning around to see Kara’s eyes. She put her hands on the girl’s cheeks, the restraint on her emotions long forgotten. It was easy to forget about fear and doubt when all she needed was right in front of her. It was Kara.

“I’m starting to let go of my past, Cat” she said in a low voice, covering Cat’s hands with her own. “Because it brought me to you. And I wouldn’t have it any other way”

Cat gave up and leaned forward, capturing Kara’s lips in a tender kiss. She then kissed her nose, her chin and every part of her she could reach, overcomed by the emotion of having found someone so rare and so kind, willing to give everything for her.

“Thank you”, Cat said against Kara’s lips.

“For what?”

“For making me believe in love again” Cat answered, a tender smile on her face.

*

After forcing a very hyperactive Carter to get in the car and a promise done to Dylan “about all the details of your hot date”, Kara, Carter and Cat drove back to National City. The first fifteen minutes were full of chit chat by Carter and for a moment Cat was mortified that her son might be too invested in the management of an amusement park, but he soon fell asleep on the backseat. He didn’t even move when Kara carried him home. She was familiar with the penthouse, so she walked confidently to his room and placed him gently on the bed. He groaned a little, but went back to sleep a moment later.

“Everything ok?” Cat said when Kara returned to the living room.

“Yeah”, she said, fidgeting with her glasses, unsure on how to end the evening together. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Stay”

Cat spoke in such a low voice that Kara’s super hearing could barely register the request.

“What?”

“Stay”, Cat said, this time her voice firm. She took a tentative step towards Kara and laced their fingers together. “You’re not a dirty little secret. If you want you can stay”

“But Carter…”

“He’s known since the moment we stepped out of the car, Kara. While he was with your friend he sent me a message telling me he hoped we’d get together soon” Kara blushed and Cat pulled her closer. “So, as you can see, there’s no reason for you to go. Unless you don’t want to stay”

“Now who’s being ridiculous?” Kara said, closing the distance between them in one swift motion. They let their kisses, sighs and moans tell what words couldn’t.

*

Cat looked at Kara’s beautiful face, the moonlight going through her balcony window lighting enough of the girl’s features. She traced every inch of Kara’s skin with the tip of her finger, drawing lazy patterns on her arm. She thought about this girl, who was stronger than anyone she had ever met and how she had gone through Cat’s walls, not with her incredible force, but with the kindness that made her a true hero.

Before drifting back to sleep in Kara’s arms, Cat thanked her lucky stars for sending one of their angels to her rescue.

She was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, super fluffy, every mistake is mine, I don't own anything otherwise the show would be hella gay :D


End file.
